powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh
is the second mecha of the Ninningers. Overview Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, unlike the rest of the Ninningers' mecha, can be formed without the use of a Nin Shuriken as the Ninningers become the OtomoNin themselves through the possession technique. During the combination, the six OtomoNin chase the Gekiatsu Dai-Oh Shuriken while combining. Genbumaru's back area folds up to reveal a pair of ports, which Byakkomaru and Pandamaru connect to by levitating themselves to them. Genbumaru then turns around, allowing the feet to touch the ground and stand up. Seiryuumaru and Magoimaru then catch momentum via drifting to become the arms, and finally, the Nin Shuriken becomes the head and Hououmaru plugs in to the back. Gekiatsu Dai-Oh fights without weapons, using rapid punches and kicks to overpower the opponent. Its special moves are: * : Gekiatsu Dai-Oh fires a large fireball. * : Gekiatsu Dai-Oh emits projectiles from the AkaNinger, AoNinger, KiNinger and StarNinger emblems that bind the opponent and give them an electric shock. * : Gekiatsu Dai-Oh makes a circling motion with its right arm, creating a water shield that reflects projectiles. * : Gekiatsu Dai-Oh unleashes a powerful dragon punch. * : Accessed by AkaNinger using the Jiraiya Nin Shuriken, it allowed Gekiatsu Dai-Oh to channel the power of the statue . Used in order to turn the tide against the Advanced Yokai Konakijiji who had piggy-backed onto the robo in an attempt to crush it into the ground, he was repelled by the emission of green flames which made Gekiatsu Dai-Oh too hot for the Yokai to handle. * : The wings of Hououmaru ignite in flames giving Gekiatsu Dai-Oh the ability to fly above the opponent. Jiraiya Technique - Jiraishin.jpg|Jiraiya Technique (Jiraishin) Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's finisher is the , where the six Ninningers are launched from the barrels in Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's chest, and they slash the target with enough force to defeat them. *A variation of this finisher is the Flying Gekiatsu Grand Fever. History The Gekiatsu OtomoNin were created by the Ninningers, under the supervision of Tetsunosuke Saika XXII, in response to most of their OtomoNin almost being destroyed by Kyuemon's Karakuri Kyuubi. Initially they could not figure out how to power them as their other OtomoNin were imbued with souls, a technique they could not master. It was not until they faced a giant Minija that Takaharu proposed powering the OtomoNin by possessing them using advanced Ninpou. Components OtomoNin Hououmaru Circle"}} is a Fenghuang-themed OtomoNin designed by Takaharu. It forms the headdress of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. OtomoNin Seiryuumaru Circle"}} is a dragon-themed OtomoNin designed by Yakumo. It forms the right arm of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. OtomoNin Genbumaru Circle"}} is a tortoise-based OtomoNin designed by Nagi. It forms the chest, torso, waist and thighs of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. OtomoNin Byakkomaru Circle"}} is a white tiger-based OtomoNin designed by Fuuka. It forms the right leg of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. OtomoNin Pandamaru Circle"}} is a panda-themed OtomoNin designed by Kasumi. It forms the left leg of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. OtomoNin Magoimaru Circle"}} is a black carp-based OtomoNin designed by Kinji. It forms the left arm of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Cockpit GekiatsuDai-Oh_Cockpit.png|Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's cockpit Notes * Pandamaru marks the second time a Pink Senshi fights using a Panda themed mech (the first being the Panda Ressha used by ToQ 5gou) * Like Shurikenjin and Bison King, this mecha shares similarities to past mecha: ** The massive display of the shuriken visor shapes for Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is similar to the shape-like forms of Choju Gattai OhBlocker of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, with Hououmaru sharing similarities with Choriki Gattai Ohranger Robo's Sky Phoenix. ** The chest is near identical to Karakuri Giant Senpuujin from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, as well as the fact that a red ninja's mech (Hurricane Hawk) forming the head, although it resembles much closer to Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin in terms of function with a finishing move resembling that of Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. ** Similar to Majin Gattai MagiKing, the Ninningers become the components of the mecha and join the cockpit in their human forms once they combine. However, the way the mecha are combined resembles more towards MagiLegend from the same series, not discounting that both the Red Ranger's mecha are vermilion-based. ** The Gekiatsu Shot is very similar to the Gokai Magi Bind that is used by Magi GokaiOh, as both attacks involve launching symbols that bind and damage their enemies. *Hououmaru having a -like motif might be from a misunderstanding about the Chinese culture. Technically, it should be a -like motif instead of Fenghuang. *This is the first time that a Sixth Ranger's mecha is a primary component of a regular robo. *Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's fighting stance bears some resemblance to Street Fighter, a fighting game developed by Capcom. *This marks one of the first times in a while, where the main body is not formed by Red's mech. *Part of the announcement song for Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is from Dies Irae. Appearances *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' **''Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!'' **''Shinobi 33: The Kunoichi That Loved Yakumo'' **''Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' See also References Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:Six-Piece Combination Category:Giant Robo Category:Sentient Mecha